Spoby - 3x16
by CaliTacui
Summary: Toby's POV. How he felt when he got caught :( I hope I didn't break anyone's heart XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, or your broken hearts when you read this ;)**

**HAVE FUN!**

TOBY'S POV

She said she'd be out at her father's party, thank god. I just need to get that key back before she comes home. When she does, we'll have the best anniversary. I love Spencer, it just sucks that I have to do this. But, it's Mona's orders. I grab the key that Spencer gave to me in case of anything. I walk inside, not bothering to turn any lights on. I can hear the sounds of the thunder from the storm outside, but I concentrate on finding the key. I remember Spencer putting it into her cabinet- right, the cabinet. I walk over to the cabinet, and I open the drawer. Crap, nothing's there, maybe she could've-

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Shit. I lift my head up and I look out the window in fear, avoiding looking at her.

I man up and I turn around to see the hurt on Spencer's face. She throws the key on the table, not looking away from me. I walk a bit closer to her slowly and my palms start to sweat through my gloves.

"How long have you known." I ask her, emotionless. Her lips quiver and her eyes tear up. Spencer shows me the pass I used to get into Radley. I look at it and I don't say a word, ashamed and pissed off at myself for not telling her. I could've told her, I could've. But with Mona watching me at all times, how could I? I barely had a choice.

"Spencer?" Spencer's mother calls out. As she turns around, I quickly run out, faster than she could turn around. I keep running until I go into my car, driving away. I put the windshield wipers on and I ignore the tears filling up in my eyes. I blink them away but they keep on filling up. Hurt, pain, and sorrow starts to fill my head but I try to ignore it. This is how it feels to have a broken heart, and it sucks.

**LATER ON**

I go back to Spencer's place, and I sneak near her window, looking inside. Spencer is asleep on her bed, used tissues next to her, and her face still looks broken. I should've done something, but I don't know how to fix this. I look at the window, and I open it extremely quietly, afraid I'd wake her up. I walk through her window and I'm in her room. I feel like there are hidden lasers everywhere, and if I walk, something will make a sound and she'll wake up, and see the monster out of her closet.

I walk over to her, silently and slowly. I lean down, and I kiss her lightly on the forehead. "I'm so sorry." I whisper to her, knowing she can't hear me. My eyes fill up with tears again and I blink them away in frustration. I slowly walk back to the window, and I climb out, closing it. The window has become foggy, so I do one last thing. I write 'I love you' on the foggy glass, knowing it would fade away in a matter of minutes.

I don't know if she'll ever forgive me, honestly. A is a tormenter, and a heartless monster, and to know I'm her helper? That's really low. If she were A instead of me, I would've never forgiven her either. So I rather myself get hurt than her, because I love her too much to go insane.

People talk about break ups and what causes them. Cheating, loss of love, you get the point, but this is way out of line and no one could relate to something as bad as this. I've hurt her, I've broken her, and it was on our anniversary. Great going, idiot, you wanted to protect her, and now she sees a monster that has lived under her bed since she started going back to school for junior year. I hadn't hurt Spencer as much as her friends. I mean, I didn't physically hurt her. Maybe a threatening text or two- okay, now that sounds bad already. I would never hurt her, as much as Mona would try to make me I would never.

I just have to see what's going to happen next, more tragedy and pain is the most I can feel right now, and I will continue feeling for a long time. It'll probably get worse, but who knows.

**OKAY I JUST MADE MYSELF SAD LOL **

**I might write a 3x24 scene for them so look out ;)**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME**

**Review xxx :)**


End file.
